Broken
by FlamingToads
Summary: Lin is broken and Meelo has to help fix her. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is just a cute little fic I thought up. **

**Broken**

When Lin landed in the South Pole, the children couldn't help but rush to her and hug her. Lin was taken by surprise with the display of affection. Ikki grabbed her left side and Jinora grabbed her right. Meelo on the other hand used his air bending to wrap his arms around her neck. The children hadn't seen her for so long, not since she sacrificed herself for their family to get away.

"Careful children!" Tenzin nervously ran towards Lin with Pema and Katara following behind him. "She's had a long journey."

"It's quite alright Tenzin," she smiled weakly. Meelo climbed up on her shoulder. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"You are one brave lady," Meelo said.

"Yes she is," Pema said as she pulled Lin in for a hug.

"It's not like it worked. You were still captured." Lin said sadly.

"But you tried," Tenzin said. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It might've been worse if you weren't there. If they had captured us in flight someone might've got hurt." Lin forced a smile. She still felt like she didn't deserve such praise.

They all walked into the temple. Meelo began to talk about all the things she did. "And when you flew though the sky!" he said ecstatically, "it was like you were an Airbender!" Tenzin grabbed Meelo under the arms taking him off her shoulders. Tenzin gave him to his mother and he showed her the way to her room. Tenzin opened the door and let Lin enter first. Lin turned back to say something but was surprised to feel Tenzin's arms around her. Lin relaxed wrapping her arms around him.

"I can only imagine how you feel," he said softly.

"You know how your father died, and you felt that a piece of you was gone forever?"

"Yes," Tenzin said. He could feel her tears on his shoulder.

"It feels exactly like that," she cried, "It feels like losing my mother all over again Tenzin." Tenzin held her closer not sure what to say. They stood there for a few minutes until Lin broke away wiping the tears from her cheeks. She laughed sadly looking at his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. Tenzin pointed his finger to the robes and in an instant it dried.

"No harm done," Tenzin said. He grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "Rest," he said, "Pema will get you when lunch is done. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," she said rubbing her eyes. Tenzin kissed her forehead and left the room. Lin laid in bed and turned to face the wall. After crying for a bit more she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How is she?" Pema asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know how to explain it." Tenzin sighed sitting next to his wife. She took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "She's broken."

Meelo peeked from inside the kitchen. Broken? He thought. He hurried outside to tell his sisters. "Jinora! Ikki!"

"What is it Meelo?" Jinora asked.

"Beifong is broken!"

"Broken?" Ikki looked at her sister.

"Yeah! We gotta fix her!"

"Meelo, what are you talking about?"

"Dad said Lin was broken. We gotta help her."

"That doesn't even make sense," Jinora said.

"Girls are so stupid," Meelo said as he turned to go back to the temple. If they weren't going to help him fix Lin, then he'll just do it himself!

* * *

Pema opened Lin's door. "Lin," she said softly. Pema walked into the room. Lin had slept for quite a long time. "Lin," she said a bit louder. Lin didn't move at all. Pema sat on her bed side and placed her hand on her shoulder. She looked at her tear stained pillow and then at her flushed face. How long had she been crying? "Lin," she said a bit louder. Lin's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Pema. Pema laid her hand on her lap. Lin turned to look out the window. "It's time for dinner." Lin looked back up at Pema and rubbed her eyes. "If you like, I'd be happy to bring you plate and you can stay in here."

"It's alright," Lin said as she lifted herself up. Pema stood up and looked back at Lin. Lin smiled lightly. "I'll be there in a moment; I'm just going to freshen up." Pema nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Lin walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Lin turned the cold water on and splashed it to her face. She grabbed the nearest towel and dabbed her face. She looked back at the mirror. She didn't even look like herself. She looked weak, vulnerable. She sighed and tossed the towel in the sink.

She stepped into the dining room and took a seat between Tenzin and Meelo. Tenzin smiled. "Did you get some rest?"

"A bit," Lin said softly. Tenzin didn't like this one bit. Lin was a completely different person without her bending. She seemed so distant and so torn.

"Hey Lin," Meelo said. Lin looked down at him.

"Yes Meelo?"

"You're my hero," he said giving her a hug. Tenzin seen a glimpse of her smile and he too smiled. Pema grabbed his hand and smiled at Meelo.

* * *

Lin flipped through the pages of one of Katara's books. She looked over to Tenzin and Pema and then looked out the window. It would be nice for her to walk for a bit.

Lin passed Tenzin and Pema who were playing with the baby. "I'm going for a walk," she said softly.

"Alright," Tenzin said. He looked at the baby and frowned.

"A bit of fresh air will be good for her. It might cheer her up a bit."

"I hope so."

Lin didn't walk far. She sat down in the snow and looked over the water. It was a beautiful spot. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. But even if it was a beautiful day she still felt hopeless without her bending.

* * *

"Okay guys, Lin is outside!"

"Meelo, won't she get mad if we mess with her?" Ikki asked.

"Come on guys, she needs this! She's broken remember?"

"I think it's a good idea," said Jinora. "She needs to be cheered up."

"Okay, lets go!" Meelo said as he charged in Lin's direction.

Tenzin looked out the window to see a glimpse of Meelo and the girls running in Lin's direction. "What are they doing?" Pema looked out the window.

"Why are they running so fast?" she asked. Tenzin stood up quickly and started for the door. Pema went after him with Rohan in her arms. This couldn't be good.

"Tickle fight!" Meelo screamed. Lin turned her head to see what was happening when Meelo knocked her over. The girls followed and they all began to tickle her. Lin tried her hardest at first to not laugh but she couldn't keep it in forever. She burst out laughing until her side began to hurt. She started to tickle the children and they began to laugh as well.

When Tenzin and Pema seen them they both smiled. "And you said she was bad with children," Pema said with a snicker.

"I'm just as surprised as you."

**A/N: Just a cute little fic. ^_^ Hope you liked it. **


End file.
